Goku vs Yamamoto: The Worlds Most One Sided Fight
by TriggerFingrSim
Summary: Yamamoto faces off against Goku in a mysterious battleground, but who will come out victorious... isn't it obvious?. please note that this is a short PARODY and is not intended to be serious.


**The Worlds Most One Sided Fight:**

**A Yamamoto Story**

Yamamoto stared at Goku with a look of contempt, who was this young fool who thought he was worthy of considering himself the old man's equal. Bright lights swirled around them as Final Destination continued it's never ending journey through the Subspace. Goku stood a few hundred feet away with a smug grin plastered over his face, 'this should be easy,' he thought to himself, 'he can barely even stand up,'. A low tension filled the air as both combatants continued their stare off. Suddenly Goku tensed and a bright yellow aura surrounded him. Yamamoto raised his eyebrow at this sudden change and grunted in mild surprise, perhaps he may kill more than 30 seconds after all. The glowing man steadily grew in power until there was a bright flash and a shockwave of energy erupted from the figure. Yamamoto stepped back and braced lightly as the force washed over him, blinking, he called out, 'This technique is unlike anything i have seen before, what do you call it,'. Goku simply laughed and immediately tensed, releasing another sudden burst of energy. Oddly, Yamamoto thought, the man's hair changed drastically, growing in length and in height. His musculature had also increased in size, making Goko somewhat more intimidating in appearance, 'a good thing too,' he mused, 'i would have felt unsatisfied defeating someone so obviously lacking in skill'. Goku called out, 'It is called 'Super Saiyan' old man, and it will be the last technique you ever whitness in this lifetime,'.

'I have lived for more years than you can possibly imagine, and seen more than you can ever hope to see' Yamamoto replied calmly, 'I do not plan to stop now,'.

Goku faltered slightly but swiftly regained composure as he once more strained under the immense pressure of his stored energy. Once more a burst of force erupted from him, though with far more intensity than the previous two. '...and this is it at it's third level,' he called out triumphantly, 'now... are you ready to lose,'.

Yamamoto simply sighed lightly.

To Goku it appeared that the man had dissapeared. he glanced around for a moment but was then hit with tremendous force from behind, arching his back and sending him flying forward with incredible speed. He crashed to the ground and skidded to a hault, rising to his feet he thought to himself, 'How could this possibly happen? That man must be at least ninety, how can he move at such speed' then before he knew what was happening Yamamoto was standing in front of him, nose to nose. Then he was hit with an astounding flurry of blows. This, however was a style of fighting that Goku was very familliar with as he had literally spent hours and hours of screen time simply exchanging blows with various foes. He skillfully blocked each punch, seeking an opening. Before too long the old man slipped up, drawing his fist back for a fraction of a second too long. Goku anticipated the blow expertly and parried the punch with frightening precision. Responding with a blow of his own to Yamamoto's chest.

Yamamoto did not expect such a well practiced response and was caught off guard, as he flashed away he scolded himself silently for being so foolhardy, this kind of mistake was reserved for younger combatants such as Ikkaku or that asshat Renji. He made a mental note to never speak of this incident to anyone and resumed his lightning offense.

Goku knew what was coming and this time was ready to block the blow from behind, however as soon as the man had appeared he dissapeared again, appearing from the front and delivering a blow, as he swung a counter attack Yamamoto once more appeared behind him and struck again, delivering a strong kick to Goku's kidneys. The white flash of pain drove Goku into attempting escape by flying high into the air, much to his surprise the man simply teleported back to his original position, then to his further dismay he also rose steadily into the air, gradually growing level with him and making eye contact. 'Okay old man,' goku panted, 'You asked for this,'. Yamamoto felt the air around him surge with energy as it was drawn towards his foe. Goku threw his head back and began to shout the words often emulated but never perfected. 'KAAAAAAAA... MEEEEEEEEEEE... HAAAAAAAAA... MEEEEEE...' and with a sudden forward thrust, '...HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA', an immense burst of raw energy erupted from his hands directly towards Yamamoto. To Goku the man dissapeared into the light.

As the dust cleared Goku could not believe his eyes, The old man was still in position, seemingly unscathed. Yamamoto however cursed himself once more, a solitary eyelash had been sliced off by the force of the attack, obviously he had not been training them well enough, he though to himself, making a second mental note to resume his occular training regime. Goku thought he noticed the man's eyelash fall down away from him but he couldn't be sure, suddenly Yamamoto called out, 'Okay, i have seen your best attack... it is time to see mine,'.

Goku literally felt the spirit being drained from him as a firey glow came from the elderly Japanese man. Yamamoto felt himself reach the Spirit level necessary and anounced his ace. 'Burn all of creation... Riuujin Jakka,' he drew his sword and with an immense eruption of energy it became imbuned with the power of fire, also he became shirtless, revealing an incredibly defined torso for such a whizened old man.

Goku barely knew what had happened, as all of a sudden with a brilliant flash of red and orange flame he felt his burnt body plummeting with unbelievable force. He hit the ground with enough force to split the stage they were fighting on. Yamamoto slowly reached the ground and slumped down on one knee, 'now do you see my power?' he asked, breathless. Goku coughed, 'yes... but you failed to take one thing into account, you have used up all of your power, and yet i am still alive. What now old man?' He rose to his feet. Yamamoto laughed horsely, 'You may have a point right now... but it is you who made a critical mistake,'.

'...and what is that?,' Goku asked, puzzled.

Yamamoto smiled, 'Firstly, this is not my true power,'.

Goku simply grinned, 'Oh, is that right?,' he laughed triumphantly.

'I didnt finish,' Yamamoto continued with a cough, 'secondly... you forgot about the eyelash,'.

Goku didnt have time to react as Yamamoto's severed eyelash touched his head, with an explosion so fierce it ripped a hole in the space time continuum, delivering Yamamoto back to soul society, the raw force contained in the eyelash devoured Goku, wrending his body into simple ether.

Yamamoto stood and brushed himself off, 'well... that was different,' he said to himself, somewhat perplexed as he walked off into the winding streets of soul society.

TL;DR: Yamamoto for SSB4


End file.
